


Adjust

by zarry_zouislovin



Series: Arts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanboy Niall, Lima Bean, M/M, Singer Zayn, Video Camera, harry - Freeform, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarry_zouislovin/pseuds/zarry_zouislovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A famous boyfriend, a worldwide best seller, and a video camera. What more can Harry ask for?<br/>(Sequel to Change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry paced in front of his mirror. Back and forth he walked waiting for his husband to just come out of the bathroom. He's been in there for a little over an hour now getting ready for the movie date Harry had planned. It wouldn't take very long to get to the theater, but Harry had planned on coming early to say a speech to every one before the movie began. After all its the movies first premiere. 

"Zayn?! Are you almost done?" It only took a couple seconds before a reply came.

"Yeah. I'm walking out now." and he did looking as stunning as ever. Harry looked Zayn over for a minute before giving him quick kiss on the cheek and telling him how greats he looks. After, he grabbed Zayn's hand so they can start their trip to the movie theater.

**

Soon enough the couple were walking up to the movie theater door. Harry stopped his husband and held both of his hands.

"I really hope you like this date and this movie."

"I'm sure I will Harry. I love you." Harry smiled and cupped Zayn's face with his now free hand.

"I love you too."

Then they opened the doors.


	2. Take 1.

"Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. I can't believe you did this to your hair. Again!"

"Well, I like it and I think secretly, you do too, so stop your whining and hug me or something." Harry smiled at his fiance and moved over to him. Since that day at the suit place downtown Harry thought it was actually a pretty splendid idea to marry the love of his life. Two days later Harry had Niall and Louis set something up in the secluded area of the park where he proposed. It was pretty cliche, but all that mattered was if Zayn said yes or not. And he did say yes by the way and now they're just waiting to actually tie the not. They're ecstatic.

"You know what?" Harry says, shocking Zayn out of his little daze. "You're right. I like your hair. I think you look stunning." 

Zayn raised his head and tried to give Harry a kiss, which did not go to plan due to massive amount of smiling. "That's a really nice thing for you to say. Thank you baby."

"And on a further note. I never got to thank you for taking me to see Jurassic Park the other day. It was fun." Zayn smiled backing away towards the room's closet until he was fully inside.

"Oh you're welcome!" Harry called out, beginning to loosen the buttons on his shirt. Formal interviews are stupid. He had an interview today for his book. At first the buttons on his shirt was halfway down but the lady who was interviewing him kept gawking at his chest. He was forced to pull it up or there would be no interview. The nerve of some people.

"So," Zayn said, sounding distant. "I got you little something."

"Oh did you?"

"I did. And I think you are really going to like it. I mean its for the both of us in a way but, its a gift from me to you." Zayn said..

"Well bring it out then."

Zayn laughed. "I'll try."

**

Harry turned the key in the ignition, turning off the car. He walked to the passenger side of the car and stood by Niall, Zayn, and Louis.

"So," Louis starts, and turns towards Harry. "This is what happens when you're a famous wealthy writer and your fiance is a pop slash RnB millionaire? Your rich and famous boyfriend gets you a house for no reason. You know what you get if you're the best friend of a famous pop slash RnB millionaire? you get a ticket to his concert. A concert which your entitled to come to. And if you weren't you'd still get in free anyway!" He exclaimed. "You know what Niall? Lets go claim a room." 

Louis walked off pulling Niall by the wrist and sticking his tongue out at Zayn then walking into the new home.

"So, You got me a house for taking you on a movie date?" Harry asks in bewilderment. Zayn lets out a nervous laugh and scratches the back of his neck.

"I, I guess I did."

"It's not just a thank you for taking me on a date either." Zayn says after a short pause as he turns to Harry to grab his hand. "I mean, we're getting married soon and I think we should have a new home for a new beginning you could say. Is that okay?"

Harry brings Zayn's hands to his lips for a quick kiss. "That's fine sweetheart. There's nothing wrong with wanting a big house so when we get children they'll have plenty of room. Great idea Zayn." Harry smiles a charming yet playful smile and speed walks into the new home leaving Zayn frozen in place.

**

"When did you get that?"

Harry lifts his head at the sound of Zayn's voice. A video camera is rested in his right palm, and Zayn is pointing at it.

"I actually already had it, but I had misplaced it a while back." Harry turns the camera over in his hands. "I don't even think I ever used it."

"Well," Zayn questions. "What do you want to do with it? We can always take it back, I mean the box is in good condition so it shouldn't be hard." Zayn says, picking up the small box on the bed they are sitting on.

"No, no. That's not necessary." Harry says. "I think I'm gonna keep it."

Zayn gets up and goes over to the empty dresser on the other side of their new bedroom. He starts rummaging through some Cd's. "If you says so."

"I do say so." Harry announces. "I'm gonna record everything up to our wedding." Harry finds pushes the on button and then he holds the camera up to his face and hits record. Then he says, but much more quietly, "I'm gonna record everything up to our wedding."

"I heard you the first time." Zayn tells him. He picks up a Cd and inspects it before putting it in the one of two piles that he had made. "Why are you recording? What are you recording?"

"Why? Because I want to capture all the moments we have. And what? Turn around."

And Zayn did, he turned around and nearly had a heart attack. "No way Harry. No." Zayn placed a hand over his face an one up at the space in front of his face.

"What are you doing Zayn?"

"I'm not letting you do this Harry." Zayn words came out muffled due to the hand on his face. "Have you ever seen Paranormal Activity? They all want to record every little thing that happens in their life and they either end up dead or a demon. I refuse to become either of those things Harry. I'll die eventually. But it isn't going to be by some evil spirit that loves being on camera, alright?"

Zayn had began to panic so Harry set the camera down to face them and he slowly made his way down to Zayn. He took the boy's hands off his face. 

"Hey. That is not going to happen, okay?"

"How do you know?" Zayn asked. And Harry faltered for a second.

"I don't," Zayn's eyes widened. "But I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If you want we can put salt up by the windows."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Nothings going to happen I promise." Harry said as he was engulfed into a hug. He squeezed Zayn tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Zayn breathed in Harry's scent and let out a light sigh."I'm so glad we're getting married."

Harry pulled out the hug, but left his hands on Zayn's waist."Awe sweetheart, I'm glad too." He cooed. Zayn swatted his hands away and began to walk out the door. 

"C'mon, the pizza should almost be here." and he left out the door. Soon enough Harry heard the doorbell over Zayn's feet moving down the stairs. He glanced around the room before picking up his video camera and marching his way down the stairs after his fiance.


	3. 2

Harry followed suit as Zayn got out of the drivers side of the car. Harry turned around and grabbed his camera before shutting his door.

"Are you serious?" Harry heard behind him. He straightened his back and turned towards the voice.

What?

"What?" Harry asked his fiance who was staring at him incredulously.

"You can't bring that in the store, Harry." Zayn said, but they had already started walking towards the building, and he was already starting to turn his camera on.

"Says who?"

"I don't know, Harry. I just know that it's weird and you can't do it." 

"Well, I don't care then." Harry shrugged him off. He focused his camera when they walked through the entrance and into new lighting. Harry proceeded to hold the video camera up to his face, but soon after a nerby cashier came from behind her booth and up to him.

"Sorry Sir," She said nervously. "But you can't have that on."

Harry watched as the girl shuffled nervously in her spot before making a show of turning the device off. He told the girl sorry and watch her run off. Zayn gave Harry a smug I- told- you- so look and he stuck his tongue out. When they turned onto one of the isles Harry looked around before holding the camera back up to his face. Zayn chuckled when he turned around.

"Did you even turn it off?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I did not. I've got me being rejected of my camera rights on tape."

"That nervous, nice, store clerk told you to turn it off, why would you disobey Harry?" Zayn joked, but with a bit of serious tone.

"Because," Harry said with a tone saying he was going to prove a point. "She was so checking you out."

Zayn turned to his husband with big eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Harry grabbed a bag of coffee beans to put in the basket hanging of the inside of his elbow. He snorted. "It was quite obvious to see that she was a fan Zayn."

"Really? I couldn't see it."

"You never see it. You're an amazing person but you never understand what other people see in you."

Zayn carefully put a bag of sugar in his shopping cart and walked over to Harry who was staring at him intently. "I don't care what other people see in me."

"Why not?" Harry asked confused. Zayn was directly in front of him now. Harry had already set the shopping basket down on the floor and the video camera on the shelf to get a shot of what is happening. He put his hands on Zayn's waist.

"Because I'm always to busy looking at you to notice." Zayn said. Harry awed and brought Zayn in for a kiss. Harry opened his eyes and peered behind Zayn's back and smiled. "There's fans behind us." He whispered on his lips.

"Really?" Zayn said beginning to pull away, but Harry brought him closer to kiss him and dipped him instead.

**

"Are you going to help me, Harry?" Zayn asked, referring to the bags of grocery in the backseat. Harry bit at the side of his mouth thoughtfully. He looked at the bags then to the camera still turned on in his hands, then finally up to Zayn with a tiny smile.

"I think you got it this time sweetheart." He said. Zayn scoffed, unbuckled his seat belt, opened the door and slammed it shut behind him when he got out. Harry quickly did the same, noticing the change in Zayn's mood, and went to the back door on the passenger side of the car.

"You know what? I think I will take some." Harry grabbed all the bags closest to him and fit them onto his free hand. He straightened up when Zayn closed the other door and saw him standing with a few bags in his hands. Both less than what Harry has in his one hand. Harry watched his fiance practically skip around the car to him with a smug smile, stand on his tip toes, then grabbed his cheek and say: "Thank you, Baby. That was very kind of you." Zayn patted his cheek. Harry felt the plastic tapping at his face as well, before they both walked from the driveway to the house and inside.

"You guys need to stop kissing in public!" Louis shouted as they were toeing off their shoes. He bounded up to them seconds later, Niall in tow.

"Why?" Harry asked. He remembered the camera in his hand, pushed play and held it up at the two.

"It's all over the internet." Niall said but with a questioning brow at Harry's actions.

"Already?"

"Yep." 

"What do you think, Zayn?" Harry turned the camera in Zayn's direction who was waking toward the kitchen, everyone else followed. Zayn turned a head back and rolled his eyes at the camera before continuing the short walk.

"I think I will kiss you anywhere I bloody want."

"You here that?" Harry turned the camera toward his face. "Zayn says he's going to kiss me anywhere he wants." Harry wiggled his eyebrows. He turned towards Zayn, but was only met with a pack of marshmallows, that slapped his face.

"Not like that you pervert!" Zayn shouted, Niall and Louis giggle in the background.

**

After dinner, Louis and Niall returned to their respective guest rooms while Zayn and Harry sat in their kitchen. They were at the kitchen, sitting across from each other at the island. A bowl of fruit in between them. They were just talking. Talking about anything and everything. Well, not everything. They were both aware of the steady red light from camera sitting on the side pointed towards them, but other than that, they were just talking. A thing they both loved about each other. The couple adored the fact that even with both of their busy schedule's, they can always come home at night and talk to each other as if they were best friends. Harry thinks about it all the time. He thinks about,

"You know if we weren't getting married, or in a relationship, I would have loved to just be your best friend?" Harry said, pick idly at a piece of pineapple in the bowl before stabbing his fork through it.

Zayn paused the chewing he was doing around a grape, then swallowing. He looked up at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Did you just friend-zone me."

Harry eyes grew inside, as he began ti lightly panic. "N-no, I- I was just saying that- that if we weren't getting together the- then I would want to be your best friend."

"Okay Harry." Zayn says unconvinced and Harry's eyes returned to normal size. 

Zayn let out a sigh and bit his lip, grabbing Harry's attention. "What's wrong?"

Zayn looked at Harry with a doubtful face. "I just got friend-zoned by my fiance."

Harry frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "That's not what I-"

"I know ya knob." Zayn looked around the room, put the empty bowl into the sink, and walked over to Harry to grab his hand. "Lets got to bed."

Harry got up and raised his arms above his head to stretch. He turned off the recorder and let Zayn lead them towards their room.

**

Later that night Zayn woke up due to lack of hydration. He quietly made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. He fixed him a cup of water then leaned against the island to drink. When he had finished, he turned to put the cup away but stop at the sight of Harry's new found obsession. With a smile Zayn put the cup down for the camera instead.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry! Harry stop it! I just want a drink!"

"Well come and get something to drink, Zayn." Harry said to his fiance. He was standing next to the sink- which was next to the refrigerator, video camera in one hand recording, sink sprayer in the other. Zayn, on the other hand, was standing in the door way of the kitchen in an already wet shirt, a cup in his left hand, and a playful yet angry attitude.

"You know I can't when you're holding that thing." Zayn said. 

Harry pouted. "What a shame."

Zayn stared at Harry and Harry stared at Zayn. This went on for far too long, until Zayn sighed, rolled his head to the side and put the cup down on the floor -he'll get it later. He stood back up and averted his eyes from Harry before he said- "Harry what is that on your foot?!" 

Harry shrieked and jumped away from the spot he was standing in. Quickly, Zayn ran towards the now abandoned sprayer and started to spray Harry. Harry quickly put his camera down on the nearby island, he wanted to get everything that was about to happen without getting the device wet. Instead of backing away like Zayn had, Harry ran towards it until his hand was on the sprayer too. Zayn let the button go and Harry began to speak.

"Give me the sprayer, Zee."

Zayn rolled his eyes to the side and bushed the button, quickly releasing. Water squirted on Harry's face. "No."

Harry smirked and pulled Zayn's damp body onto his soaking wet one. Zayn knew he was quicker than Harry on his feet, but they both knew that Harry was the stronger out of the two. Zayn couldn't move. Harry smirked in his face, before pushing the hose behind Zayn, forcing him to let go. He pushed the button. Zayn didn't do anything but pout, as the cool water ran down his head. Harry was more than obliged to kiss the pout away, standing other their make shift rain. The moment was way to cliche to stop. 

Niall and Louis were happy to break it from them.

**

There was three knocks on the door.

"Okay guys, he's here." Louis announces. He gets up from the table to go get the door. Harry, Niall, and Zayn watches as he go.

"So who is 'he' exactly?" Harry asks, turning on his video camera and letting it readjust to the light.

"I don't know. Lou never-" Zayn curses when he spills his bowl of grapes and watches the small green fruit roll onto the floor. He goes under the table pick them up. On the way up, Zayn bangs his head on the table. He lets out an "Ow. Shit."

Zayn finishes crawling from the table and turns around to be met with all different expressions. Harry, who's eyes he met first, is looking at him with a amused yet concerned expression, video camera still in hand. Niall looks like he is about to die of laughter. Liam is chuckling softly and Louis is- woah, woah, woah, woah. Rewind the the tape and back the truck up. Is that really,

"Liam?" Zayn says, confused and amazed.

"Hi Zayn." Liam smiles and gives an awkward wave.

"Liam!" The bowl of fruit flings out his hands as he runs. One of the grapes spontaneously hitting Niall in the eye. But nobody is focused on that, not even Niall himself. Everyone's attention is focused on the two boys who seem to be reuniting. They grasp each other in a hug and Zayn squeezes his eyes tight because. "Gosh. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." and they rock back and forth, still in each other's embrace.

Harry turns off the camera- he doesn't want a random stranger hugging his fiance on it- stands up and marches his way over to Louis. He taps him on the shoulder to grab his attention. When Louis notices him, Harry grabs his arm and drags him away from everyone else. Niall follows anyway.

"Who is he?!" He whisper yells. He doesn't want Zayn or that guy to hear them.

"That's Liam. He and Zayn and I were good friends in high school." Louis says nonchalantly, as if Harry isn't about to have a mental breakdown because this hansom, buff guy- most likely way stronger than Harry- is holding his fiance. Harry doesn't like the way they were hugging. It was a little to affectionate and the only one who should be doing anything affectionate with Zayn is Harry.

"Why did you bring him here?!" Louis just shrugs. They all peer into the kitchen to see Zayn and Liam sitting at the table talking. Talking about what ever it is they're talking about. Harry doesn't know, he doesn't care. Looks like they've been in the living room longer than they thought though. Zayn had their food fixed already. 

Louis turns to Harry and says, "Can we go in now? I'm hungry."

Harry dislodges all the bad thoughts out of his imagination and turns to Louis, biting his lip worriedly. "Have they ever dated before?" 

And Louis laughs. He laughs in Harry's face, and Harry has to fight the urge to punch him and reminds himself that this is Louis' personality and not him trying to be a downright prick. Because if it wasn't, Louis would most defiantly not like Harry .

"No silly. Just close friends."

"Are you sure Louis?" They both turn to Niall. He's been quietly observing everything, and Harry wonders why he hasn't said anything. :\"That hug looked a little more than friendly."

Harry crosses his arms and turns to Louis with a glare, but really in the inside he was scared. Scared because, he wasn't the only one to notice what just happened a few minutes ago. And he's on edge now. Thanks Niall. But it's not Niall's fault that muscle man Liam showed up with his muscle arms, and quiffed hair, and pink lips, and brown eyes. What does Zayn see in this guy? He and Harry look nothing alike.

But Louis waves him off. "Guys trust me. They have never dated before, I was there and I'm nosy. If they had anything going on I would have known of all people." Harry lets it go then because Louis is real fucking nosy, and if his two best friends were dating he would have known. 

Harry goes to say something but Louis is already walking into the dining room, interrupting Zayn and Liam's conversation. Niall glances at Harry before he leaves, Harry follows him. When Harry is in reach, Zayn pulls him down by the arm and makes him sit in the seat next to him.

"Liam this is Harry, my fiance. Harry this is Liam."

"Hello Liam." Harry smiles a small smile.

"Hello Harry my fiance." And that gets a laugh out of everyone besides Harry. What? That wasn't funny. That wasn't 'cute'. Harry thinks but doesn't dare say. Harry knows a tone about being funny and 'cute' and that joke, wasn't one of 'em.

"Harry, Liam is staying in the guess room. We're having a slumber party."

Harry giggles and turns to Zayn. "That has to be the gayest thing you've ever said."

"But it isn't," Zayn says. "I believe the gayest thing I've ever said is 'I'm gay'." 

That smirk is going to be the death of Harry someday.


End file.
